After Many Afters
by Midnight009
Summary: "Can I take you to a place where dreams always come true? Can I take you to a place where wishes are never wished? Can I take you to a place where there are no people? Can I take you to a world where there is hope and full of wishes? Can I?" Warning: There is cursing in this story. You are warned.
1. Chapter 1

**This my first chapter and story. Please don't be too harsh and let me know how to improve:D!**

**Also, the line means that there is a change in scenarios, just for clarification. ****Enjoy~~**

Chapter I

"Can I take you to a place where dreams always come true? Can I take you to a place where wishes are never wished? Can I take you to a place where there are no people? Can I take you to a world where there is hope and full of wishes? Can I?"

* * *

_Where am I? What am I doing here? _

"Oh, so you're awake. It took a while, but at least you're awake now."

_Now? Who are you little girl?_

"Let's go shall we."

Where?

"Let's go to a world after many afters."

* * *

"_Tomoya. Tomoya? Tomoya!"_

"_What is it Nagisa?"_

"_Well… you… were… sleeping and I want to wake you up."_

"_You say it so~~shyly. Come on, have some confidence. Will you?"_

"_Well, Tomoya."_

"_What?"_

"_Uhhhh…"_

"Tomoya! Are you dreaming again."

I sighed, "So what?"

"You can't dream in school. It is bad for your concentration."

"Nagisa… … … … Go to class."

"Eh~~?! I can't leave you if you're going to sleep like that."

"Alright, I won't sleep in class."

"You're lying!"

"No, I'm not." To be honest, I was lying.

"TOMOYA!"

"Ahh! Kyou, what are you doing here."

"Well, look at that, a perfect love couple."

"Kyou-san, we are not in… uhhh…"

"Nagisa."

"Uhh, yes?"

"Sunohara is looking for you."

"Ah! Really?"

She went without hesitation.

"Tomoya, come over here."

"What is i… ow! That hurts. Why are grabbing on to… ow!"

"Stop complaining and follow me."

"You're the one grabbing me."

"Doesn't matter, just follow me."

"Ok, ok. Don't need so sassy about it. So, where are we going?"

"Classified info."

"You don't…" I sighed.

She stopped. _What is that? _I thought.

"Oh, no," she gasped.

* * *

_What happened?_

"Oh, so you're awake."

_What happened? I want answers. Why was I here? How did I come here? Why is this place desolate? I need answers. I want answers._

"It's weird isn't it? I don't know why I'm here. Maybe you can answer this. But, you can't talk."

I was in shock.

She sighed and said, "But, I bet you have a lot of questions. But, even I don't know what is going on here. All I know is that I used to live in this barren house."

I looked around. All I saw was a table, rotten wood, a few windows, and darkness. Yet, I don't know what the girl looks like. It's strange. It seems that she was in hiding. But, I don't see her no matter how I look around.

_I can see all of this, yet I can't see the girl. This is strange indeed. I feel like that she is there. This is very unusual. I don't get this anymore. I have been talking to her, right? I can see an image of her, but… This is too confusing! I can't handle it. Maybe a good day of rest may help. _

I went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Never been expecting this much visitors lately. I really thank you for your support. Don't forget to favorite and follow this so you can get the latest releases.**

**Enjoy~~**

Chapter II

"What is it Kyou?"

"That Sunohara! HE WILL PAY FOR THIS! THAT TRAITOR, I NEVER KNEW I CAN TRUST HIM ONE BIT! Ugh, this is frustrating."

"I don't know what you said."

"Okazaki, what did you do to my sister!"

_My God! She is flaring hot! Better calm her down. Wait, why call me Tomoya then, but Okazaki now? Guess I'll never know. _"Nothing! Nothing at all! And, why were you dragging me?"

She sighed, "I guess I have no choice."

_ You had a choice!_

"Well, I was planning for 'us' to shop, eat, and… Why am I telling you this?"

"I don't know."

She kicked me and yelled, "Forget everything that you heard!"

She calmed down and said, "Idiot, why were you listening?"

_You're telling me! _"Anyways, I have to go home."

"Home!?"

"Yeah, I'm busy" _Yeah, right, I'm not. _"Anyways, I'm going home."

"You can't!"

"Why?"

"Uhh… … … … … …"

"If you're not going to give me a proper explanation, I'm going."

"Wait!"

"Bye." I walked away, ignoring every single shout. That was mean.

I woke up still not seeing the girl, but I felt her presence.

_I want to go outside _I thought, _What is it really like there? Will the sky be blue? *Sigh* Better tell her. _

I jumped and jumped until she noticed me.

"Huh? What is wrong?"

_She noticed me._

"What do you want to do?"

I pointed out to the window.

"Ahh, you wanted to go outside eh?"

I nodded.

"Ok, let's go."

_Finally, I'm going outside to the real world, where there are no people, no li…_

I walked in to that desolate place to that hell. Someday, I will leave this place for good. Abandoning everything. I have nothing left of this place. Only sorrow comes out of here.

"Oh, Tomoya-kun welcome home."

Those words… Those words just anger me. Those words… kill me.

I sighed, "When are you going to keep living like this! When are you going to realize to your senses! Well, it's too late now."

I walked up to my room and stared at the ceiling.

"What am I doing here. I don't deserve to be in this place. *Sigh* This world hates me, and I hate him. Hehe, why am I even here? Why am here at this wretched place. Never mind that, school is tomorrow. What is the point of going to school? It's not beneficial to me anyway. Damn it, why am I talking to myself? Why am I even living?"

I drifted into sleep not knowing what would happen. All I knew is that this I don't deserve a place in this world.

**I really you guys to review or criticize my work. With your reviews, I can create a better pieces of writing for you to enjoy. Thank you for your support.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not posting in a while. I was enjoying my "Spring Break". So here's the third chapter.**

**Don't forget to follow and review ;) .  
**

**Enjoy~~~~~~**

Chapter 3

"Tomoya-kun. Tomoya-kun? Tomoya-kun. Tomoya-kun? Tomoya-kun!"

"Ah! N...nnn...nn... Nagisa!"

"What is it Tomoya-kun?"

"First of all, why are you here?"

"To see you Tomoya-kun."

"Second of all, how did you find me?"

"A very kind person told me where you were."

"And, who is that kind person?"

"Confidential information."

"What the heck?"

"Huh? What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Ah, then let's go to school."

"I'm not going."

"What? That is not good for you."

"So what?"

"You have to get your education."

"I don't care about my education."

"How about your future?"

I paused for a long time.

_What should I do? I never thought of this. My future, what to do with it. What am I going to do?_

"Ok, I'll go."

"Thanks, Tomoya-kun"

_What am I going to do? What is my future going to be like? What am I going to do with my life? Oh well, I should worry about the present. _

"Tomoya-kun let's go"

"Let me get ready first."

"I'll be waiting."

"By the way, where's my father?"

"Oh, you mean the old man. Wait! He's your father!?"

"Of course, you can't tell?"

"Uhh … … … …"

"Anyways where is he?"

"He left when I got in."

"Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing, I'll get ready."

"Ok."

_She is sacrificing her time for me. What a bother. I wish she is gone by now. _

"Let's go Tomoya-kun."

"Ok." _What is the point of school anyways. *Sigh* I better go anyways for Nagisa's sake._

"Yo, Okazaki."

"Ah, Kyou, you're here."

"What do you mean I'm here!"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

_Ah here's my chance! _"Kyou."

"Sunohara is asking your sister out."

"WHAT!?"

"Ah, he's there with your sister."

"SUNOHARA, I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Rest in peace, Sunohara."

"What are you doing Kyou?!" Sunohara yelled.

"Sunohara, you're mine!"

"Huh? W… w… wait what are you doing?"

"Taking you to hell."

_Well that ends Sunohara. See you in heaven. _

"Okazaki, what did you do to Kyou?"

"Nothing, just asking that you were dating her sister that's all."

"Nothing you ask! I almost got killed by her."

"Oh, tell me your experiences.~~"

"It was absolute hell."

"I see."

"What do you mean by I see?"

"Nothing."

"Here we go again."

"Oh, Sunohara, Nagisa is calling you. She's outside in the hallways."

"Let me call my beautiful darling then!"

_He's so easy to convince. _

"Nagisa~~~, umphh."

"Ah, Sunohara I've been looking for you. The rugby club would like to have a word with you. Oh, you thanks for telling where he is."

"Not my problem."

"Ya, Okazaki, you told them where I was."

"They bribed me. Sorry" _Rest in peace again sucker._

"Tomoya-kun?"

"Ah, Nagisa what is it?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing, you wouldn't like it anyways."

"Very funny, Tomoya."

"Well, I wouldn't tell you in first place. Now what do you want?"

"Uhh, Tomoya-kun, I have a request."

"What is it?"

"Can… Can… Can…"

"Can what?"

"Can you help me uhhh… rebuild the drama… club?"

"What?"

"Can you help me reform the drama club?"

_Do I have a choice? Well.._ "Sure Nagisa, I'll help."

"Really?!"

"Really." _It'll give me something to do. _

"Thank you; I never really knew what to do, so I need help."

_You don't need to explain it. I already said yes. _"How should we get started?"

"I don't know."

"... … … … … … *sigh* Nagisa…"

"Yes?"

"I thought you already know what to do."

"Uhhh… I sorta."

"Ok, we have to get this club approved. We have to ask the Student Council in order to do that, so you do it."

"Why?!"

"You're the president right?"

"Uhhh… yeah."

"Then you should do it."

"But…"

"No buts. A club president must have the confidence to show herself to the crowd. Also, how are you supposed to perform in front of a crowd if you can't even show yourself in front of a council?"

"You're right."

*Sigh* "Then let's get to work."

"How?"

"First you must practice on how you speak in public."

"Right."

"Let's start now. Speak to me now."

"Uhh….. What should I do?"

*Sigh* "How are you supposed to do speak if you can't improvise?"

"Uhh…"

"I'm not leaving until you give that improv speech."

*Huff Puff* "Ok."

* * *

I was amazed. The still golden grass, the saffire blue sky, the white cotton clouds, why are they familiar?

"It's really cool isn't it. I wish I could be here everyday."

_But you're here everyday. Why did you wish that? I should be the one wishing.._

"You are wondering on what I've said right?"

I nodded my head.

"Well you'll be able to find out sooner or later."

_When? Where? How?_

*Giggle* "I wish I could tell you."

_About what?_

"I just wish."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

"Tomoya-kun? Tomoya-kun. Tomoya-kun? TOMOYA-KUN!"

"Ahh! Nagisa what are you doing."

"It's morning Tomoya-kun."

_Huh? I thought I went to Sunohara's place. Did I fall asleep while writing the note? Was I even writing the note? If I was, then I should be sleeping at the desk, not in a bed. What is this mess?_

"Tomoya-kun, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Nagisa, nothing at all."

"Oh… … … Ok then."

_*Sigh* what's happening to me?_

"Tomoya-kun, let's go to a park together."

"Ok."

"But…"

"But what?"

"It's nothing."

"Oh, then let's go."

"Right."

"Nagisa?"

"Huh?"

"What about your parents?"

"They went somewhere. I don't know where though."

"Is it ok for you to go out alone?"

"Well, I have you, right?"

"Yeah, right."

"Then let's go."

"Right!"

* * *

I was starting to remember things. I was confused.

_I had a past life? _I thought, _I was human? What is going on here? Am I a reincarnation of a human soul? If I am just a regular newborn soul, then why am I having these memories? _

I started to go outside again, and felt the girl right next to me. I saw, again, the golden grass whistling to the purple sunset.

_I felt like I have seen this before. When did I see this?_

"The sunset is very pretty. What do you think of the sunset?" the girl asked.

_The sunset was pretty. Wait, where have I heard this before? Ugh, this is so frustrating! Why am I remembering things that I shouldn't be remembering. _

"Oh, I didn't name you. What should I name you?"

_That is a interesting question. Who am I?_

"I'll name you Ki Kusa. Eh, Kusa-kun, that's a great name."

_Ki Kusa? Interesting name indeed. Either way, I have a name now. _

"Kusa-kun, it's getting cold lets go inside."

_It has been cold lately. I don't know why. Is winter coming that fast? Either way, I need to know who I am, why am I here, and how. What to do. Am I going to stay here forever?_

"Uh, Tomoya-kun."

"What is it Nagisa?"

"Tomoya-kun, where are we going?"

"You forgot already?"

"I'm sorry. I am really nervous."

"About what?"

"The open house."

"What open house!?"

"Don't we have an open house tomorrow?"

"What open house? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, do we?"

"No, we don't."

"What?!"

"It's next month."

"Huh?"

"*Sigh* Anyways we're here."

"Ah! We are."

"Is it pretty? The lake, it's sparkling."

"I know, it is pretty." _It is a sight indeed. _

* * *

_I keep remembering those times. I was at a park. I was alone. I didn't see anyone. I saw the sparkling lake. I was amazed. It was a while ago isn't it. Well, I hope so anyway. But, it seemed so recent. Wait, was I alone? I felt someone with me. Was that my imagination? Ugh, I can't think properly. Wait, I remember the sakuras waving across the breeze. What else? What else can I remember? I give up. It's night anyway. I'm sleeping._

* * *

"Wow! The sunset look!"

"It is a pretty sunset indeed."

"The sunset makes everything so calm and soothing. Whenever I look at the sunset, I see myself reflected in the sky. I had a dream."

"A dream?"

"Yes, it was a good dream."

"I bet it was."

"But, it felt like a nightmare.."

"What was that dream?"

"It started with me waking up. I woke up in an island in a middle of a lake. It was foggy, and I was surprised and ran. I was scared. Then, I felt sand. I was happy I could find a beach, but it was so foggy that I couldn't see anything. I couldn't see the ocean, the sun nothing. But, the sand and the water was warm. Curious, I tried to swim, but…"

"But?"

"I couldn't. I couldn't swim."

"Why?"

"The fog was blocking me from the ocean. I couldn't get there. I was scared and lonely. I wanted to cry. Then, I saw another girl on the island. Then, she came up to me and said, 'Come lets go together'

'Where?' I replied.

'To a world where there would be no dreams like this, to a world where you won't be lonely.'

Then I took her hand and that's where I woke up."

* * *

I woke up still sleepy. I still can't see the girl. _Why am I having these memories? Tell me. Somebody please tell me._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Tomoya-kun? Tomoya-kun. Tomoya-kun? TOMOYA-KUN!"

"Ahh! Nagisa what are you doing."

"It's morning Tomoya-kun."

_Huh? I thought I went to Sunohara's place. Did I fall asleep while writing the note? Was I even writing the note? If I was, then I should be sleeping at the desk, not in a bed. What is this mess?_

"Tomoya-kun, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Nagisa, nothing at all."

"Oh… … … Ok then."

_*Sigh* what's happening to me?_

"Tomoya-kun, let's go to a park together."

"Ok."

"But…"

"But what?"

"It's nothing."

"Oh, then let's go."

"Right."

"Nagisa?"

"Huh?"

"What about your parents?"

"They went somewhere. I don't know where though."

"Is it ok for you to go out alone?"

"Well, I have you, right?"

"Yeah, right."

"Then let's go."

"Right!"

I was starting to remember things. I was confused.

_I had a past life? _I thought, _I was human? What is going on here? Am I a reincarnation of a human soul? If I am just a regular newborn soul, then why am I having these memories? _

I started to go outside again, and felt the girl right next to me. I saw, again, the golden grass whistling to the purple sunset.

_I felt like I have seen this before. When did I see this?_

"The sunset is very pretty. What do you think of the sunset?" the girl asked.

_The sunset was pretty. Wait, where have I heard this before? Ugh, this is so frustrating! Why am I remembering things that I shouldn't be remembering. _

"Oh, I didn't name you. What should I name you?"

_That is a interesting question. Who am I?_

"I'll name you Ki Kusa. Eh, Kusa-kun, that's a great name."

_Ki Kusa? Interesting name indeed. Either way, I have a name now. _

"Kusa-kun, it's getting cold lets go inside."

_It has been cold lately. I don't know why. Is winter coming that fast? Either way, I need to know who I am, why am I here, and how. What to do. Am I going to stay here forever?_

"Uh, Tomoya-kun."

"What is it Nagisa?"

"Tomoya-kun, where are we going?"

"You forgot already?"

"I'm sorry. I am really nervous."

"About what?"

"The open house."

"What open house!?"

"Don't we have an open house tomorrow?"

"What open house? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, do we?"

"No, we don't."

"What?!"

"It's next month."

"Huh?"

"*Sigh* Anyways we're here."

"Ah! We are."

"Is it pretty? The lake, it's sparkling."

"I know, it is pretty." _It is a sight indeed. _

_I keep remembering those times. I was at a park. I was alone. I didn't see anyone. I saw the sparkling lake. I was amazed. It was a while ago isn't it. Well, I hope so anyway. But, it seemed so recent. Wait, was I alone? I felt someone with me. Was that my imagination? Ugh, I can't think properly. Wait, I remember the sakuras waving across the breeze. What else? What else can I remember? I give up. It's night anyway. I'm sleeping._

"Wow! The sunset look!"

"It is a pretty sunset indeed."

"The sunset makes everything so calm and soothing. Whenever I look at the sunset, I see myself reflected in the sky. I had a dream."

"A dream?"

"Yes, it was a good dream."

"I bet it was."

"But, it felt like a nightmare.."

"What was that dream?"

"It started with me waking up. I woke up in an island in a middle of a lake. It was foggy, and I was surprised and ran. I was scared. Then, I felt sand. I was happy I could find a beach, but it was so foggy that I couldn't see anything. I couldn't see the ocean, the sun nothing. But, the sand and the water was warm. Curious, I tried to swim, but…"

"But?"

"I couldn't. I couldn't swim."

"Why?"

"The fog was blocking me from the ocean. I couldn't get there. I was scared and lonely. I wanted to cry. Then, I saw another girl on the island. Then, she came up to me and said, 'Come lets go together'

'Where?' I replied.

'To a world where there would be no dreams like this, to a world where you won't be lonely.'

Then I took her hand and that's where I woke up."

I woke up still sleepy. I still can't see the girl. _Why am I having these memories? Tell me. Somebody please tell me._


End file.
